Early gift
by Fei Fei Queen
Summary: Silken sheet is moved aside opening a perfect creamish skin. Warm coming from it is welcoming, almost radiant. She whimpers in her sleep sensing cold air brushing her skin and shifts herself closer to the body next to her. Established Swan Queen, smutty one-shot.


**Just a little something to help Swen to survive these dark OQ**** times, lol**

* * *

Silken sheet is moved aside opening a perfect creamish skin. Warm coming from it is welcoming, almost radiant. She whimpers in her sleep sensing cold air brushing her skin and shifts herself closer to the body next to her. She hears the light chuckle and feels a hand sliding down her neck and back. She smiles in her sleep as she feels lips pressed to the side of her neck and a hand sliding even lower to the dangerous territory. Kisses are almost teasingly slow, lips petting her skin, sometimes there is gentle nibbling between the kisses and hot tongue is making its wet path down to the pulse point.

Her inner thighs are still wet from the last night activities and she sighs harshly as two fingers runs along her folds. Movements are lazy; the one who gives them is teasing, playing and clearly enjoying themselves. She is still half-asleep but her body reacts faster than her mind and she instinctively pushes herself closer trying to maximize the contact. She sighs soundly again and can't stop her hips from rocking. This laziness feels good but her body is craving for more.

As knowing her mind, there is a sudden change, one fast movement and she feels fingers roughly entering her swallowed pussy from behind, sliding deep into her slick folds. She is awake in instant, her eyes wide opened and fists clenching white silken sheets. This is exactly how she likes it. Fingers deep in her pussy, coming back and forth, stretching her from inside and giving this pleasure mixed with a little of pain. The third finger is added and they are moved apart right inside her, the rhythm is slower now but it feels like a torture every time fingers are sliding along the tight ring of her entrance. Mouth on her back is no longer gentle or lazy. There are no kisses or light nibbling but teeth sinking into her flesh and mouth sucking it roughly marking and ruining the perfect milky skin. She opens herself wider, spreading her legs and bending one of them trying to provide better excesses and oh, these skilled fingers inside her definitely get one.

"Fuck, fuck…" the voice is harsh and her hips are moving faster and faster. She is all hot and wet and moves herself toward to make it even more intense. Her rocking is almost frantic as fingers inside stretches her and curls around the sensitive spot. Another hand is wandering from front, touching, petting her feverish body; she is highly sensitive at the moment and hisses every time it touches the certain spots. Movements get faster and harder, the fingers moving, sliding roughly, almost violently, the third digit is added once again and she moans deeply from pleasure. She likes it like this; she likes it rough, fast and hard. The hand on her stomach is sliding down, brushing her pubic bone and slick velvet labia and when it finally touches hard rock clit, she nearly collapses from sensation. Finger, just one, is gentle and airy, playing, circling around the bunch of nerves, enjoying its wetness and hardness. It's so painful, so erect already; it doesn't even need harder pressure.

The contrast between the rough fucking and gentle rubbing is making her mad, there are no other feelings left at the moment, except a huge fire ball growing inside her lower tummy. Her hips are jumping out the bed and her whole body starts to tighten and they both know what it means.

And yet hands from both sides are keeping their confident steady ministration as mouth is going down her lower back and then moment she is about to explode, fingers inside her curl and crush her special spot and she feels her clit being pinched hard. Sharp teeth are sinking deep into the flesh of her buttocks and the she finally falls over the edge.

"Oh baby, oh fuck, fuck, fuckkk…" she groans, her breath is raw and shallow and she is not even able to scream as bliss and pleasure washes over her body. Her world seems to shatter, falling apart. She is breathing hard and shaking wildly even moments later still sensing post-orgasm somewhere deep inside her body.

Lips are gentle once again, kissing ever inch of her exposed body – her hips, her back, her sides, arms, finally her neck, stopping right below her ear. Teeth are nibbling her earlobe, she is ticklish and feels like she is about to burst in laugh.

"Happy anniversary, darling," she hears Regina's husky voice whispering in her ear and hands are hugging her from behind pinning her body down to the bed.

"Happy anniversary _indeed_, my love." Emma turns around to meet her wife's broen eyes – lust, love and adoration, all mixed in this gaze. She lifts Regina's chin with her fingers and grins widely.

"What was that?"

"Oh, this? Your early anniversary gift," Regina chuckles but the sound is meant to die as her wife is suddenly bending her down and kissing her hard and demanding, claiming Regina's mouth as hers.


End file.
